Pretend
by AirNationOracle
Summary: On a typical lonely night, two Daltonites seek out each other's love, love reserved for different people.


**Title**: Pretend

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 01/12/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Jeff/Kurt, mentioned Jeff/Nick and Kurt/Sam

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Two boys seek comfort from each other instead of the men they long for

**Author's Note**: Just a little plot bunny that fell into my head at midnight that I needed to release from its cage. Hope you all enjoy it and that it holds you over until my next updates for _How Kurt Got His White Chocolate Back_, _Goin' for It_, _Suff Happens_ (the sequel to _Fake Blondes Have More Fun_) and my new story _When I Saw Him There… _are ready!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel's tongue slipped into the willing mouth against his, his partner's opening wider to better accommodate him. The brunette's hand weaved through golden locks and held his head in place. Kurt's other hand lovingly ran up and down a soft pec, his fingers teasingly ghosting over an erect nipple. The mouth against his stifled a moan and keeping his eyes closed, Kurt moved his lips away to kiss along his partner's neck, masculine skin peppered in porcelain kisses.<p>

"Sam," Kurt moaned against the column of throat.

Jeff Sterling's eyes shot open, Sam's name being said reminding him where Kurt's mind really was. Not to mention who Kurt really wanted to be with. The blonde couldn't be mad at the glasz-eyed teen as he once again closed his eyes. The honest truth is while he was well aware _who_ his roommate was with mentally, his mind was also elsewhere on another brunette. Kurt's lips went from his throat to Jeff's collarbone, and the platinum blonde retreated back into his fantasies.

"Keep going, Nick," Jeff whimpered as Kurt kissed down his chest.

Kurt adhered to what the blonde wanted, kissing over Jeff's smooth pecs and directing sweet kisses over his heart. The lean blonde moved his hands up to Kurt's hair, fingers threading through silky brown locks. Jeff's hands began gently pushing Kurt further, the brunette planting kisses against Jeff's sternum. The blonde giggled as his lover's kisses began to tickle the further south Kurt's lips went.

"Right there," the blonde whispered as Kurt reached his navel.

"Whatever you want, Sammy," Kurt assured as his tongue dipped into the belly button he'd spoken into.

Jeff gripped Kurt's hair a little more tightly as the brunette he was thinking of started driving his senses wild. Kurt teased the belly button a little more, mindful not to get the hairs from Jeff's thick happy trail stuck in his teeth like last time.

"Oh, Nick," Jeff sighed as Kurt's mouth ghosted kisses against his belly, lips going lower.

A bush of manly hair tickled against Kurt's upturned nose, his tongue licking along the rapidly hardening length of manhood straining against his throat. Kurt picked himself up a bit, maneuvering himself between the blonde's legs. Standing up on his hands and knees, Kurt closed his eyes as he opened his mouth and went down on Jeff, taking the blonde's impressive length with ease.

"Sam," Kurt's muffled declaration vibrated around Little Jeff, only the brunette understanding what was said.

Jeff just groaned in delight as his brunette went down on him, skillfully running his tongue along the blonde's hard length. Kurt bobbed his head up and down, Jeff's fingers in his hair letting him choose the speed. Jeff pulled Kurt up and gently back down, careful not to hurt the boy who was willingly giving him such pleasure. Kurt pooled saliva in his mouth and let it wash over the blonde's hard-on.

The brunette picked up his head, the last of his spit coating Jeff's member. "I think you're ready."

Brown eyes opened at the sound of the high-pitched voice and his fingers left Kurt's hair. "Okay."

Jeff reached over to his bedside dresser's drawer, rummaging through its contents for a condom. Finding what he was blindly searching for, Jeff handed the square package to Kurt. He sat up and turned the brunette around at the same time, Kurt holding himself up on his elbows. Jeff guided his hands up and down Kurt's porcelain-skinned back a few times before his hands fell lower to his ass. Giving the taut orbs a few slaps, Jeff brought a finger against the sweat-slicked entrance and pushed in.

Kurt mewled in delight as a long finger pushed into him, spinning itself around a few times. Jeff's unoccupied hand soothingly ran up and down the brunette's lower back as he stretched the boy out. Kurt's breath hitched when Jeff added a second finger inside him, the sound making the blonde's rock-hard erection even harder.

"Ooh, I love those little sounds you're making. Keep doing it!"

The brunette obeyed as Jeff's fingers began scissoring inside him, Kurt enjoying how good _Sam_ was making him feel.

"Sammy," he whispered as a third finger entered him.

Jeff stretched the boy with affection, loving his good his silken insides felt around his fingers. Kurt's breath continued hitching in his chest as Jeff pushed his fingers in and out of Kurt's tight heat.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his eyes to meet Jeff's, the blonde looking at him with lust, want, and hunger. "Take me now," he commanded his roommate.

Jeff licked his lips and nodded, tongue hanging out slightly as his fingers eased out of Kurt. The brunette turned himself around on his knees and ripped open the condom, rolling it down the length between Jeff's spread legs. Giving the boner a few hurried strokes, Jeff took Kurt by the hands and pulled him closer to his member. He let go of Kurt's hands and the brunette took hold of Jeff's erection, rubbing the head against his opening. Taking a breath, Kurt descended down, feeling himself stretch wide as he welcomed the blonde in him.

"Oh, fuck, Sam!" Kurt moaned, falling down further so that all of Jeff was now inside.

"Nick!" Jeff grunted, picking himself further into the tight heat he was surrounding.

His hands ran up and down the brunette's back as he forced himself to slow down, allowing Kurt's body to have a chance getting used to the intrusion. Jeff's hands reached up to Kurt's shoulders and gently massaged them; Kurt's heightened breathing calming down some at the feeling. His eyes opened carefully and Jeff's were staring intently at his face, a light smile on his lips. Kurt smiled back and leaned down to catch Jeff's lips in a kiss, one the blonde enthusiastically returned.

"Move, Nicky," Jeff whispered against Kurt's lips.

The brunette picked himself up and lowered himself back down on Jeff's member. It felt like heaven, having his Sam inside him. Nothing could be more perfect as Kurt repeated the action, Jeff's long-fingered hands sliding off his shoulders, down his back once and more and settling against his rounded pear-shaped hips. Jeff kneaded into the soft skin as he helped lift Kurt's lower half up and brought it back down.

Kurt shivered at the feelings shooting up his spine as he started unraveling at the seams, Jeff taking control and pulling him up and down. The blonde's throbbing member pulsated inside of him and it was making it hard for Kurt to not want to shout, to hell with the other bunkers sleeping right now. Kurt's hands slid up Jeff's chest and gripped the blonde's shoulders, holding on for leverage as Jeff started pounding into his pliant core.

"Kiss me," Kurt commanded, blindly seeking out Jeff's lips.

The blonde obeyed the boy and reached up to kiss him, fully enveloping himself in Kurt. The countertenor whimpered against Jeff's mouth as the bass worked into him, not relenting as he canted himself further and further into Kurt's body. Kurt moaned loudly, silenced by Jeff's mouth over his, the sound barely making its escape. Sweat beaded against his temples as Jeff performed, whispering nothings in his ear.

"Say my name, Sam," Kurt groaned at a particularly sharp stab.

"Oh, Nick, Nick, Nick!" Jeff chanted, feeling himself begin to tighten up.

"Sammy!" Kurt grunted as he exploded all over the Warbler's chest, not having touched himself.

Jeff felt the dampness across his torso but didn't relent his regime inside the brunette as he worked himself further along to his orgasm, finally not being able to contain it any longer and spilling his seed inside Kurt.

"Oh, Nicky," Jeff sighed, thrusting up into Kurt's worn channel a few times before the brunette sagged down across his chest.

"Fuck, Sam," the brunette whispered, nuzzling his nose against Jeff's neck.

Jeff opened his eyes and ran his hands soothingly against Kurt's back, pressing kisses to the brunette's temple. Glasz eyes opened and caught brown, the blonde smiling at the boy he was still in. Jeff kissed Kurt slowly as he pulled out of the brunette, easing himself away from the tight heat. Kurt sighed as the blonde freed himself from his love channel, his muscles missing the intrusive instrument of pleasure that was just there.

"Thanks, Kurt," Jeff said as he reached over for a box of Kleenex and pulled a few out, handing some to the boy on top of him.

Kurt smiled, thanking Jeff and wiping his essence off himself and the blonde. Disposing of the soiled tissues in the wastebasket beside Jeff's bed, Kurt quietly clambered off Jeff and kissed him, making his way back to his own bed. Kurt sighed, pulling him pajamas off the floor where they'd been thrown and redressing, climbing back into his own bed when he was done.

"Good night, Kurt," Jeff called out, watching the brunette cover himself up in the dark.

"Good night, Jeff," the brunette responded, smiling lightly at the blonde even though he couldn't see.

Kurt turned to his side and looked out the window, letting the moonlight wash over his face. A tear fell from his eye as he listened to Jeff's breathing even out, the sated blonde falling into a content slumber. His mind turned to the blonde he played pretend Jeff was when they were together, knowing Jeff did the same with him. He closed his eyes and pictured Sam holding him against his chest, rubbing his hands down his arms as he kissed his temple, whispering in the dark how much he loved him. Another tear fell as he knew like Jeff, he would never hear those words spoken on the lips of the man he wanted nothing more than to hear them from. Sighing in the dark and crying for his broken heart, the comfort he found in pretending Jeff was Sam and he Nick ebbing off, Kurt turned his closed eyes away from the moonlight and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, here it is, just a little quickie (pun DEFINITELY intended) one-shot! I couldn't help feeling sad for Jeff and Kurt when I wrote this so please lemme know what you thought. Did you feel the same? Did you love it? Hated it? Don't be afraid to say so (but be nice about your opinions, please :) Thanks!

Chris Colfer and Riker Lynch are loves; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
